


I've Seen Enough Hentai To Know Where This Is Going

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Body Horror, Forced Pregnancy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Unrealistic Sex, womb fucking, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina plans to make the biggest score of her life in an old castle.Unfortunately, she's the only thing getting made around there.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tentacle Monster/Selina Kyle
Kudos: 29
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2020





	I've Seen Enough Hentai To Know Where This Is Going

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the humorous title for this. I, uh, I just got nothin'.

Selina found her way into an old castle in England, slipping through the practically nonexistent security. Most of these castles had been turned into museums, even the ones in ruins, but this one had escaped somehow. That was fine with her. It was in good condition, and she knew for a fact that there were some secret passages hidden in here that no one had used in a long time, something about them being “too dangerous”.

It could either be a bust, or make her enough money to last for six months. Collectors were always willing to pay through the nose for old junk.

She slipped into a secret passage, moving a stone wall just enough for her to squeeze through--no small feat, considering the way her breasts squished up against the wall, even with the compression of the built-in bra of her suit. With a groan and a shove, she fell into the secret room.

Selina switched her goggles to night vision. The room was pitch dark and almost completely empty, except for one rather large treasure chest at the back.

Selina smiled.

“Jackpot.”

She was just examining the lock of the chest when the wall shut behind her. Whirling around, she ran back to the door, but it wouldn’t budge.

“OK, Selina, don’t panic,” she said, inhaling deeply. “You’ve been in tougher spots.”

The chest creaked open behind her and she froze. Slowly, she turned until she could see the chest lid opening by itself, like some kind of ungodly mouth.

“OK. Time to panic.”

Tentacles shot out from the depths of the chest reaching straight for her. She jumped up, avoiding the first onslaught. She tried to stay on the outskirts of the room, but the tentacles seemed to be able to reach her no matter where she moved. She dropped to the floor, missing one that was aiming for her head, and rolled, narrowly avoiding two more. Hopping up, she ran for the stone door again. A tentacle darted out in front of her and she leapt back into two others. They wrapped around her arms and pulled her to the center of the room.

Selina dug her claws into one of them, tearing it until blood came out. OK, good, this thing was alive. That…didn’t bode well at all, actually. The injured tentacle retreated, but two more wrapped around her legs, spreading her apart. She yanked one arm back towards her chest, only for the tentacle to wrench it out again. The more she fought, the tighter they squeezed her, until one came and smacked the back of her head.

Selina slumped in their hold, her vision going black from the force of the blow. When she next awoke, her zipper was pulled down and her suit was being lacerated from her body.

She screamed.

“Help! Help me!” she shouted, writing in the tentacles “He--ghk!”

One fat tentacle shoved its way into her mouth and down her throat.

Selina gagged, her muscles trying to force this intrusion back out in vain. Tentacles wrapped around her breasts, tiny ones teasing her nipples to hardness. Another fat tentacle rammed into her pussy, forcing her open. It took three thrusts until she could feel the head of the tentacle banging against her cervix as if it wanted inside.

Tears streamed down her face as she was violated over and over, suspended in mid-air above the chest. The creature pulled orgasm after unwilling orgasm out of her, until Selina was a crying, drooling mess. Her suit had been shredded, her goggles pulled off of her, leaving her in the dark with the faint glow of the tentacles the only light as they fucked her. She didn’t know how long she’d been there. Had it been only minutes? Hours? Days?

Her nerves were on fire, and yet she was numb to all the pain. It was only the press of the tentacle inside her belly that told her it had penetrated her cervix and was now fucking her womb. She could barely breathe. She couldn’t think. She was so tired, so bone achingly exhausted. She just wanted it to end.

Slowly, the tentacles pulled her towards the chest.

This is it. This is how she dies. No one to know. No one to find her. Just a pile of bones in the bottom of an old chest hidden in a foreign castle.

Her eyes rolled up in her head as she gave up. The tentacles suddenly flooded her with liquid, filling her every orifice. Selina went limp and let the monster pull her down into the chest. When the last part of her was inside, the lid slammed shut and the lock clicked back into place.

* * *

Inside the chest, Selina woke up again.

Her breasts were achingly swollen. Her belly was full. Dead tentacles were lying all around her.

But she was alive.

And then the pain started.

She screamed as a fire sparked in her womb. Convulsing in pain, she lashed out. Her limbs flailing, she accidentally slammed her head against the bottom of the chest and blacked out again.

* * *

Something was crawling on her.

Selina jerked awake to find that she was still in the chest. Two blood-covered creatures were crawling up her body to reach her breasts. Frozen in horror, Selina could only watch as they made their way to her nipples, latching on with surprising strength. Two long tentacles stretched out from behind them and shoved themselves into her pussy as the creatures began suckling.

Selina cried out in anguish, but she was physically too weak to pry them off of her. Groaning, she just laid there, letting them fuck her while they sucked her dry. After three unsatisfying orgasms, Selina mercifully blacked out again.

* * *

Someone was calling her name.

It sounded like Bruce, but it couldn’t be. He was back in Gotham, and she was still trapped by monsters in a chest in England. This was her life for however long she had it left. A breeder of monsters until they finally used her up. Selina sobbed, unable to move. She could feel them crawling on her still. Tentacles like hands, feeling her arms, her neck, her face.

“Selina.”

Her eyes opened.

She was lying on a stone floor, naked, and numb to the cold. Batman’s mask came into focus.

No. Bruce’s face.

He wrapped his cape around her, lifting her up to him.

“Selina.”

She smiled weakly.

“Bruce.”

Her eyes moved away from his face towards the chest. It was shattered, parts of those strange creatures strewn about the wreckage. She looked back to Bruce and sighed. Safe in his arms, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
